


Fool's Gold

by IronRoseWriter



Series: Sea of Jewels [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Family, M/M, Newlywed FrUK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronRoseWriter/pseuds/IronRoseWriter
Summary: Newly married Arthur and Francis are having the time of their lives. That is until they encounter two small, blond boys while in America. The pirate couple has a big decision to make. Can they really handle two little boys aboard their pirate ship?
{SLASH: FrUK; Pirate AU; Sea of Jewels Series; Prequel 3; Missing 2nd in series}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I know I promised a FrUK backstory, and that'll happen... once I learn to write romance/have a half-way decent plot idea. In the meantime, you get how Francis and Arthur found Alfred and Matthew.
> 
> Enjoy!

One year later found Arthur and Francis traveling up and down the American coast. The “newlyweds” were taking an extended honeymoon and doing some of their favorite things. That included activities such as pillaging, murdering, burning towns to the ground, and sex.

Or, as Francis prefered to call it, love-making.

It didn’t really matter to Arthur what name Francis gave it. What happened in bed was between him and his husband and no one else. 

“Captain!” came a shout from below. Arthur looked down and saw Abel shielding his eyes from the sun as he stared up at Arthur.

“Yes?”

“We’re getting low on supplies again,” Abel informed him.

Arthur cocked a confused eyebrow. “We just raided a town two weeks ago. Where has all the food been going?”

The Dutchman frowned deeply. “Our navigator is rather fond of lavish dinners, sir.”

Arthur sighed. As much as he loved Francis, the Frenchman’s sense of luxury was incredibly cumbersome. “Alright,” he shouted back. “I’ll deal with it. Thank you for informing me.”

Abel nodded and quickly disappeared from sight. Arthur called up Mathias, the ship’s boatswain in training, and handed the steering over to him while he went off to search for Francis.

Arthur headed below decks and towards the Navigator’s cabin. He found Francis bent over several maps of the American seaboard. The man was muttering to himself in French while his long fingers busied themselves with making measurements and taking notes.

Arthur cleared his throat rather loudly and Francis nearly jumped in surprise. Then the Frenchman laughed.

“Ah! Arthur, my love, what brings you to my humble chambers?” Francis asked, sliding behind him and wrapping his arms around Arthur’s torso.

Arthur pressed a quick kiss to his husband’s lips. “Well you see love, we seem to be having a small food shortage due to one of our crew member’s rather extravagant tastes.”

“Oh? Whoever could that be?”

“No idea really… Other than you, of course.”

Francis gasped in mock hurt. “Why I never.” The Frenchman kissed Arthur again. “How could you accuse me of such a thing?”

“Maybe because it’s true…?”

“ _ Oui _ . That makes sense.”

Arthur chuckled, and as much as he wanted to stay wrapped in Francis’ arms forever, he had Captain’s work to do. Arthur pulled away and turned to face his husband. “But in all seriousness, Francis, what are we going to do about this?”

“Do not worry, my love,” Francis replied, smoothly moving to his navigator’s table. “I already have a town picked out. Perfect target.”

Arthur looked over the notes Francis had made. “Forget a raid; I think we should just make a stop. Let the crew stretch their legs and all that. Our coffers are full - we can just buy whatever we need.”

“Whatever you wish,  _ mon bijou _ ,” Francis said sweetly before kissing Arthur again. “Now how about we celebrate this wise decision?” the Frenchman added with a wink.

And how could Arthur say no to that? It was his honeymoon after all.

* * *

 

The crew of  _ The Sapphire Dawn _ sailed for two days before reaching the town Francis had picked out. It wasn’t the largest settlement the crew had hit but it was big enough for their purposes. Arthur, Francis, Abel, Mathias and four other crew members set off for the market while the rest of the crew busied themselves with other tasks. As soon as all that was done everyone had the rest of the week off.

Once they arrived at the market, Arthur instructed the four crew members to wait at the entrance and the things they bought would be sent out to them. The rest of group went inside the market. They managed to purchase most of what they needed without incident.

That is until they got to the produce dealer.

The stall owner was heavy set man with a stern expression. Abel was bartering with him, trying to get him to lower his prices, when a loud cry sounded from across the lane. It came from a small blonde boy with eyes as blue as Francis. The boy’s cry had drawn quite the crowd and Arthur had to push through just to reach him. He knelt down and asked, “What’s the matter, boy?”

The child blinked at him through his tears. “I-I-”

Suddenly shouting filled the air and there was fruit all over the ground. The boy’s tears changed into a mischievous grin and he was running off, leaving a stunned Arthur kneeling in the dirt.


	2. Chapter 2

When the cry rang out, Francis froze. Arthur on the other hand was all action. While his husband attended to the crying boy, Francis spotted a small hand reaching out from the other side of the fruit stall. The hand latched onto a piece of fruit and pulled. Instantly fruit was tumbling everywhere and the owner of the hand, a small blond boy, was running from the scene. This time Francis immediately gave chase.

The boy was fast, Francis would give him that, but he was bigger and in no time, Francis had the boy by his collar.

Except the fabric ripped as soon as he pulled on it. It was then Francis realized how thin the child was. The Frenchman could see his rib cage through the boy’s threadbare shirt.

Suddenly, something threw itself into Francis’ leg. He looked down to see a second blonde boy.

“Let, my brother go!” he yelled, banging on Francis’ leg. This child wasn’t anywhere better off than the first.

The boy in the Frenchman’s hands whimpered pitifully and his twin renewed his efforts.

“Don’t worry, Mattie! I’ll save you!”

“Al!”

Francis tried to step away from the child wailing on his leg, but the boy was relentless.

“ _ Arrêtez _ !” the Frenchman exclaimed. “Stop!  _ Sil vous plait _ . I’ll--”

“Now what are you doing, young man?” demanded Arthur, ripping the child away from Francis’ leg. The boy struggled as Arthur wrapped his arms around his little torso. Despite being pinned to the Englishman’s chest, the boy was still trying to perform his “rescue”.

“Calm down!” Arthur insisted.

“But that villain is trying to steal Mattie!”

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt my husband is trying to steal your friend.”

Francis sucked in a shocked breath at Arthur’s statement and the english pirate instantly realized his mistake. The child on the other hand didn’t seem to pick up on Arthur’s slip of the tongue.

“Mattie’s not my friend - he’s my brother! We’re twins.” The boy puffed out his chest and proclaimed proudly, “I’m older though.”

The child in Francis’ arms - Mattie - snorted quietly, leading Francis to doubt the truthfulness of the other boy’s claim.

Francis lifted Mattie a little higher to look into his lavender eyes. “And what’s your opinion, /little one/?”

“Well, my real name’s Matthew…” the child said so softly that it was nearly a whisper. “But yeah… We’re twins.”

“And I’m Alfred!” shouted the boy in Arthur’s arms.

“That’s wonderful,” Arthur said calmingly. “My name is Arthur and the man holding your brother is my friend Francis.”

Alfred cocked his head and with childlike innocence asked, “Your friend? Didn’t you just call him--”

“No!” Arthur and Francis shouted simultaneously. They glanced worriedly at each other. Francis had simply assumed that the boy hadn’t picked up on that little slip of the tongue. Arthur stared at Francis, nervousness lacing his expression. His fear was legitimate - their marriage was an offense punishable by death - but Francis hated it nonetheless.

Francis took a deep breath and reformed his smile. “Don’t worry about that now,” he said as Alfred’s squirming finally made Arthur put him down. A tug on his sleeve had him putting Mathew down as well. It was probably a good time for a change of subject. “Why don’t you tell us about yourselves?”

_Dieu merci_ children were so easily distracted.

“Okay!” Alfred turned to his brother and asked loudly. “What should we tell them first, Mattie?” He barrelled on before Matthew could even open his mouth. “I know! You should meet Miss Amelia. She’s super pretty and nice and sometimes she gives us sweets! She lives next door. C’mon! I’ll show you!”

Alfred grabbed Matthew’s and Arthur’s hands and began dragging them down the street. Francis laughed lightly at the scene. It was rare to see Arthur so open and friendly. The man would make a wonderful father. For the first time, Francis was actually disappointed that they couldn’t have children. A pirate ship wasn’t a suitable place to raise a child, but that didn’t stop the sadness he felt.

“Francis!” called Arthur from down the street. “Come along you frog!”

Francs shook his head and grinned. He chased after his husband and the boys. “Coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Arretez - Stop  
> Sil vous plait - Please  
> Dieu merci - Thank god
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
